Fujiko
Fujiko is one of Motoko Gettou's personalities. She specializes in bladed weapons, firearms, and high-speed combat. She is represented by the color blue (speed). Appearance Although HiFuMi shares Motoko's body, they all have characteristics that distinguish them from one another. When Fujiko takes over, the first thing she does is let down her hair and tucks it behind her left ear. She keeps her hair neater than Hibiki or Mikiri do, preferring to keep her bangs mostly out of her face and to the side. Sagakuchi Iku, the creator of the manga, has stated that he actually tries to draws Fujiko's legs longer and more elegant. needed Personality Fujiko is cool-headed and calculating, never letting emotions get the better of her and always thinking out her actions. The author has stated that she is an adult-like guardian of Mokoto. Chapter 4, comment pages She doesn't care about her appearance as much as Motoko does, as shown in situations where she has to wear revealing or uncomfortable outfits, and usually doesn't care much for food either, as long as it has nutritional value. However, she says that Kosukegawa, by buying her a mint chocolate ice cream, had started to interest her in the actual taste of food.Case 4: Motoko|(Motoko's Absolute Value);page 34 History Fujiko was brought about by the weapons and reflex training of Jin Hayase, one of Motoko's three fathers. Plot In Chapter 4, Koskegawa invites her out on a date and the two go to a Kamen Raider movie. Fujiko later participates in a competition of the games "Dance Battle 4", "World Fighter 2" and "Zombie Pasta" at the arcade, competing against Naomi the Akiba game queen. Case 4: Motoko|(Motoko's Absolute Value);page 16 After walking home from the date she and Kosukegawa come against "The Bag Man" who she fights with. The fight has no conclusion as the Bag Man leaves after fighting Hibiki and facing Fujiko again who aims a coin at his hand. He called this her "calling card." As she and Kosukegawa go home she offers Kosukegawa a chance to stay at her father, Takezou's Kuruma's home. When Kosukegawa is "kidnapped" Fujiko, that fastest of HiFuMi jumps in the river to save him, but was too late. He is safe, but in the hands of the enemies. She finds a map that tells her to go to an area of abandoned warehouses. When she arrives Fujiko is forced to fight Naada (the identity of the Bag Man) and Sahra. It is unfair match, it being two against one, but they give her the option of using a wooden sword to compensate. After being told that Kosukegawa is safe by Sahra, she glares at him while stating, "I don't have any choice but to believe you, but if you've done anything to him——I will kill you."Case 10: 1:2;page 22 This is uncharacteristic to the usual calm-headed Fujiko. She first attempts to fight them one on one, but the two manage to find her. Fujiko is then able to land a hit against Naada between his stomach muscles and later knocks out Sahra by luring him into a trap. As the fight drags on Fujiko notices how fatigued she feels and is reminded that she is only "borrowing" Motoko's body. Fujiko notices Naada's presence and plans to take him to the next area, but she is defeated by him. She leaves Kosukegawa's rescue to Hibiki and Mikiri. Fujiko is seen with Motoko and the other HiFuMi personalites stopping Zero from taking the final blow against Kosukegawa. Combat Abilites Fujiko is the calm and keen personality who was created and trained by Jin Hayase who is a trained mercenary. His training made Fujiko into a speed type representing the color blue. She is a master of various weaponry, mostly seen using firearms and bladed weapons. Fujiko displays incredible accuracy, even coins can be a weapon in her hands. Out of all the personalities she is the weakest physically, but uses her wits to her advantage to land critical attacks. Moegi notes that Fujiko leaves no openings to allow someone to attack her.Case 55: Transcendental Dimensions;page 18 References Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters